


Darkened Room

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Un incontro "ravvicinato" fra Buffy ed Angel. Niente maledizione per lui.Genere: PWPPairing: Buffy/AngelRating: NC-17 (contenuti espliciti, vietata ai minori)
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers





	Darkened Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Non sono miei, ma posso provarci…

Buffy entrò nell'ampia stanza, era buia, c’era un lieve rumore. Un sospiro.  
Continuò ad avanzare. Avvertiva una strana sensazione, quasi timore, anche se sapeva che nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male. Era ormai al centro della stanza, poteva distinguere poco nell'oscurità: un letto, pochi mobili ed una presenza lì vicino.  
Voleva pretendere di non essersene accorta, di non sapere chi fosse ma il suo corpo la tradì, un brivido le percorse la schiena ed accettò quella presenza.  
“Angel?” lo chiamò interrogativa, a bassa voce.  
Lui non rispose, in effetti non ce n’era bisogno. Invece Angel si avvicinò a lei, poteva vederla benissimo anche nell'oscurità.  
La sua Buffy.  
Ripeté a se stesso che lei era sua. Quel pensiero risvegliava in lui una moltitudine di sensazioni: gioia, amore, completezza, orgoglio, passione, desiderio, frustrazione. Quel pensiero lo eccitava, l’oscurità della stanza e la maglia attillata di lei contribuivano a farlo ancora di più.  
Angel continuò ad avvicinarsi e presto i due si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Buffy respirava pesantemente per scaricare un po’ della tensione che quella situazione aveva creato in lei; la cosa però non stava funzionando, infatti la tensione, insieme all'eccitazione, non faceva che aumentare.

Angel fu il primo a muoversi prendendo le mani di Buffy fra le sue; lei pensò che quelle mani erano davvero fredde, ma la cosa andava bene perché lei ribolliva dentro.  
Angel sembrava più calmo, ma era tutta apparenza; chinò il capo così da poterle baciare le labbra, lei ricambio subito offrendogli la sua bocca da assaggiare.

Buffy mise le mani sul petto di Angel, accorgendosi che la sua camicia era già sbottonata, tracciò con le dita i suoi muscoli e intorno ai capezzoli, stavolta fu lui a rabbrividire.  
Il bacio era diventato più intenso, le braccia di lui la cingevano, le baciò il viso scendendo fino al collo, dove pulsava la vena con il suo sangue. Le mani di lei lo esploravano: una mano tracciava gli addominali, l’altra accarezzava la schiena, il suo tatuaggio; gli tolse la camicia che scivolò sul pavimento. Lei gli cinse il collo, accarezzandogli la nuca e lui ne approfittò per avvicinarla a se ancora di più.  
Buffy sentì Angel premergli contro e in quel momento capì quanto fosse eccitato.  
Lui le sfilò la maglia e gli altri vestiti furono a terra in pochi secondi. I due adesso erano completamente nudi e, guidando Buffy verso il letto, Angel pensò che non l’avrebbe mai ringraziata abbastanza per ciò che gli donava.

In un letto così grande Buffy sembrava ancora più piccola, Angel iniziò a baciarle il seno ricevendo in risposta dei gemiti di piacere che aumentarono quando lui catturò un capezzolo fra le sue labbra e poi fece lo stesso con l’altro. Buffy lo teneva stretto a se, il suo corpo chiedeva di più.

Angel ne fu consapevole e prese a baciarle il torace, l'ombelico, l'addome; con una mano scese ad accarezzarle l'interno coscia e le allargò le gambe. Lei lo lascio fare, consapevole che fra poco il suo Angel le avrebbe fatto toccare il cielo con un dito.

Fu proprio con un dito che lui iniziò a lavorare sul suo clitoride, Buffy era impreparata all'ondata di piacere che l'avvolse pochi istanti dopo. Angel inserì un dito dentro di lei, che penetrò facilmente data la sua eccitazione, mentre lo muoveva, dentro, fuori e dentro ancora, con il pollice le massaggiava il clitoride. Alla ragazza bastò poco tempo per raggiungere l'orgasmo, mormorando il nome di Angel come una litania.  
Buffy era ancora tremante sotto di lui, quando Angel le si inginocchiò fra le gambe e cominciò a leccare via ciò che adesso fluiva abbondante da lei.  
Angel agiva da esperto con la sua lingua e Buffy, dopo un paio di minuti di questa ministrazione, iniziò a gridare il suo nome implorante. Lui l'accontentò prendendo il clitoride fra le labbra, stuzzicandolo, ed in poco tempo venne scosso dal nuovo orgasmo della Cacciatrice.

Adesso per Angel era diventato difficile trattenersi, Buffy se ne accorse e decise che era arrivato il momento di ricambiare le attenzioni ricevute.  
Lo fece distendere e gli si mise a cavalcioni sentendo la sua pressante erezione sotto di lei.  
Si baciarono e Buffy sentì il suo sapore in bocca, solo questo bastò ad eccitarla di nuovo, ma era il turno di Angel. Prese il suo pene in una mano, era duro come roccia, con l'altra mano gli massaggiò le palle; Angel emise dei suoni gutturali che indicavano il suo apprezzamento. Compiaciuta, Buffy iniziò ad accarezzare il membro, un gesto lento ma deciso, la sua mano percorreva da cima a fondo e avvolgeva il membro con un pò di difficoltà, data l'elevata dimensione raggiunta.  
Quando Angel iniziò a ringhiare per l'eccitazione, Buffy aumentò la velocità del gesto. Un paio di goccioline uscirono, solo un piccolo anticipo di ciò che sarebbe arrivato, la ragazza le leccò via prontamente e fu l'occasione per aggiungere la bocca alle mani che già accarezzavano Angel. Prese la cima del pene nella bocca, Angel emise un gemito, lei continuò a scendere finchè non ebbe quasi tutto il membro in bocca. Prese a succhiare, leccare, su e giù, la mano non aveva smesso di lavorare. Angel gemeva, ringhiava e chiamava Buffy, finché raggiunse il culmine e si liberò nella bocca di lei.  
Buffy lo accettò, voleva il suo Angel dentro di se.  
Lui, dopo aver recuperato, la girò in modo da essere sopra di lei, appoggiando il suo peso sui gomiti; la baciò con dolcezza e Buffy sentì rinvigorire la sua erezione. Essere un vampiro gli dava immediata capacità di recupero.

“Per favore Angel, ti voglio, adesso...”  
Angel annuì, lo desiderava tantissimo anche lui, in pochi secondi fu dentro di lei; mentre la scopava, il suo respiro, anche se non necessario, accelerava. Trovarono un ritmo e presto raggiunsero l'apice: Angel urlò il nome di Buffy e lei lo strinse a se per non lasciarlo mai andare via, lui si liberò dentro di lei e crollò sfinito.

**

Appena calmati, si spostò mettendosi disteso accanto a lei e le diede un lungo bacio. Buffy appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, lui le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle mentre con una mano le accarezzava i capelli biondi.

“Buffy ti amo, lo sai?”  
“Lo so. E ti amo anch'io.”

I due sorrisero nell'oscurità della stanza, le finestre erano ben serrate.  
Quelle furono le ultime parole prima che i due si addormentassero, l'una fra le braccia dell'altro, mentre fuori sorgeva l'alba...

The end


End file.
